<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Innevitable by ReneeTheAngelAndPartTimeRareBookDealer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075387">We're Innevitable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeTheAngelAndPartTimeRareBookDealer/pseuds/ReneeTheAngelAndPartTimeRareBookDealer'>ReneeTheAngelAndPartTimeRareBookDealer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Yearning, choosing violence, do with this mess what you will, good for them!, hannibals internal monologue, i don't know how far wolftrap is from hannibals office don't fact check me, no its not healthy!, season 1 shennanigans, sleep walking will, these bitches are gay, wills dogs &lt;3, you hate me so much it makes you look stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeTheAngelAndPartTimeRareBookDealer/pseuds/ReneeTheAngelAndPartTimeRareBookDealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a sleep-walking episode and ends up at Hannibal's office. A season 1 reimagining where what goes unsaid is just as important, if not more so, than what is!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waking Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s on the riverbank. The water rushes past his knees and his grip on the fishing rod is steady. It’s the most serene he’s felt in weeks. </p><p>“Will?” The edges of his world blur for just moment. He knows this voice. He’s sure of it.</p><p>The line pulls taut just as it sounds again.</p><p>“Will.”</p><p><em>Ignore it</em>, he thinks, bracing himself to reel in the catch. </p><p>All his patience and sacrifice is about to pay off.</p><p>What was he baiting?</p><p>“Will!”</p><p>He jolts awake. This is real.</p><p>He’s in a room. No, an office. The lights are dim and there’s a fire lit across the room, it casts long shadows. It lights half of the face sitting directly across from him. A gaunt face with stark cheekbones, and eyes so dark he can barely even begin to read them.</p><p>He was scared before he realized it was Hannibal.</p><p>Just Hannibal.</p><p>“Will?” The doctor asked again, leaning closer. “Do you know where you’re at?”</p><p>Will. That’s who he was. Will Graham. Special investigator for the FBI. Currently living in Wolftrap Virginia with his 6 dogs. He was far from Wolftrap now though.</p><p>“Your office,” he answers gruffly. He looks out the window and sees that its dark through the gap in the curtains. Taking in more of his surroundings, he spies an open bottle of wine on Hannibal’s desk, a glass with blood red liquid not far off. He looks again at the doctor, who’s staring intently at him, and notices that his hair is uncharacteristically out of place. “After hours, it seems.”</p><p>That earns him a slight twist of the other man's lips.</p><p>“You could say that,” he says, leaning back in his chair. “I don’t remember scheduling this appointment.”</p><p>“Apologies for the intrusion then.”</p><p>“No need to apologize, I hardly mind the company.”</p><p>Will chuckled. He was becoming more aware of himself with every moment, and growing more panicked by the minute. <em>How did I get here?</em> His feet were bare and he wore nothing besides a sweat-soaked shirt and boxers. His eyes turned once more to Hannibal. The psychiatrist brought in to specifically psychoanalyze him under the false pretense of friendship. The very thought of him infuriated him, yet his presence rarely left his mind. <em>Why isn’t he the slightest bit concerned?</em></p><p>“Would you care for a drink, Will?” The doctor asked. He moved without waiting for an answer, his footfalls silent on the hardwood floor.</p><p>Will stared at the man’s back, unsure again if this was dream or reality. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“Nonsense,” he laughed. “You look like you’ve had a rough night.”</p><p>“Hannibal,” Will begins, digging his nails into his chairs armrest, needing to reassure himself. “How did I get here?”</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask you the same question,” he replied, pouring another drink. He looked back at him, face shrouded in shadows. “I thought it rude to ask.”</p><p>“Fine, when did I get here?”</p><p>He glanced down at the watch on his wrist. “Well, it’s half past 3 now. You arrived 20 minutes ago in quite a state. You were banging on the door downstairs and started shouting by the time I reached you. I couldn’t wake you out of your episode, so brought you up here and sat you down. I called your name for some time.”</p><p>Will dropped his head into his hands. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He promised Jack it wouldn’t. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “For troubling you like this.”</p><p>“I told you apologies weren’t necessary. What are friends for?” His hands were on his suddenly, cold, and placing a glass in them. “Now drink.”</p><p>He spun the wine before tasting it, trying to forget the feeling of his touch. “Why am I here, Hannibal?”</p><p>“How would I know?”</p><p>“Please,” Will snapped. “I’m sure you have a theory by now.”</p><p>Hannibal set down his own drink. “I do. Although I’m sure you wouldn’t like to hear it.”</p><p>“You have my full attention, doctor,” Will replied, doing the same.</p><p>The doctor sat up straighter, and fixed his gaze intently on Will. “You’re isolating,” he said. “You fear everyone’s beginning to see you, doubt you, and now you’re pushing them away before they get too close. You’ve been rather successful if in a moment of complete vulnerability you subconsciously chose to come to me.” Will could’ve very well imagined it, but he swore he saw a glint come into the man’s eyes as he said, “A person you insist on having a <em>strictly</em> professional relationship with. I’m just as surprised as you are.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Will sighed, throwing his head back. “I don’t want to hear that.”</p><p>“Do you have any theories?”</p><p>“Yes,” Will replied, staring up at the ceiling. "Everyone’s right about me and I’m going crazy.”</p><p>There was a pause. “I don’t think so,” the doctor answered softly. To himself or Will remained to be determined. “Crazy or not, I’m glad you came here. Who knows what trouble could’ve found you on your travels.”</p><p>Will laughed at that, throwing an arm over his face to hide whatever tears might escape. The aches of the night's journey were beginning to wear on him, and more than anything, he wanted to disappear. “You’re being awfully considerate towards your patient. Just tell me the truth, Hannibal.”</p><p>The doctor in question was silent for several moments, torn between sympathy and sadistic glee. This game was better than he could’ve hoped for, could ever have dared dream. “You’re drawn to me, Will,” he said into the quiet hours of the night. “Just as I am to you. We’re innevitable.” The man across from him was too absorbed in his own mental breakdown to hear.</p><p>“Right,” he said suddenly, rising to his battered feet. “I’ve had enough of this night. Could I inconvenience you further and ask for a ride home?”</p><p>Hannibal smiled as he rose to meet him, “Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inconvenient Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal has an internal monologue and, to absolutely no ones surprise, its gay and chooses violence!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things to know about my mental state before writing this:<br/>- sidecar? drank<br/>- mizumono? rewatched<br/>- philip glass candyman suite? on repeat</p>
<p>In conclusion, please enjoy this tipsy mess of gay yearning!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once in his life, Hannibal Lecter was unsure of himself.</p>
<p>The drive to Will’s house was silent. Hannibal tangled in his own thoughts, and Will asleep in the passenger seat.</p>
<p><em>How careless</em>, Hannibal thought. <em>To fall asleep. To leave himself vulnerable. To assume </em>safety<em> in my presence.</em> It both angered and flattered him.</p>
<p>A lot about the man beside him did.</p>
<p>Hannibal was content with his life before Will Graham. It entailed professional success, catering to his taboo appetites, and silently seeding chaos in his wake. All under the guise of treating people.</p>
<p><em>And I treat them rather well</em>, he thought.<em> Murder is an excellent stress reliever, and a unique introspective experience far surpassing whatever else a mundane psychiatrist would recommend. </em></p>
<p>He looked again at Will. He didn’t know if murder would do him any good, but it would certainly be interesting.</p>
<p>That’s what Hannibal’s life had become since meeting the peculiar FBI investigator. <em>Interesting</em>. Suddenly there was someone he couldn’t immediately charm and impress. Someone that required effort. Someone who turned the tables and scrutinized <em>him</em> in equal measure.</p>
<p>Hannibal needed him to stop doing that. He desperately wished he wouldn’t.</p>
<p>He shook his head and refocused on the road ahead of him. Those were the thoughts of a younger man, one more reckless than he was now. <em>This</em> current life relied on discretion, thrived off of it.</p>
<p>The last thing he needed was to develop attachments, to an FBI agent no less. The second Will Graham got too close, Hannibal would vanish. That much was certain.</p>
<p>He was a bit stunned by his own conviction. It’s not as if murdering him wasn’t a viable option, an easier alternative in fact; he’d done it before, but those others hadn’t been Will.</p>
<p>Will with his warm eyes and soft hands and steadfast beliefs. Will who cared so completely for those around him, so destructively. Will who was surely losing his mind because of his interference.</p>
<p>Will who he didn’t want to <em>have</em> to say goodbye to.</p>
<p>They were approaching his house now, an isolated safe haven amidst the surrounding wilderness. Hannibal rolled to a stop in the driveway. The front door to the house was open, and all 6 dogs were lying patiently on the porch. Waiting.</p>
<p>Hannibal sighed and shut off the engine. He turned and placed a gentle hand on Will’s shoulder. <em>Maybe we won’t have to say goodbye</em>, he thought as he called his name.</p>
<p>Save divine intervention, nothing would stop Hannibal from seeing what would become of him and Will Graham.</p>
<p>When the man didn’t stir, Hannibal shook him. The dogs, now anxious, began to stir. One moved towards the car and started barking.</p>
<p>“Winston,” Will gasped, waking at the noise.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Hannibal responded. “He’s fine. They’re all fine. Your home now.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” he replied, dazed. “Thank you.” He was lost between dream and reality, Hannibal noticed, and fighting awfully hard to determine which he resided in.</p>
<p>Hannibal would continue to let him struggle. This was an experiment he would see through. He would push the man beyond his limits, and perhaps deign to put back the pieces. All to sate his personal curiosity. To prolong their game. To keep the present interesting.</p>
<p>“Not a problem,” he said as Will shut the car door closed behind him. He was climbing the steps to his door, absentmindedly petting the dogs that surround him when Hannibal called again, louder this time.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget Will, we have an appointment tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For your information, I am currently b*zzed. May or may not continue. Will (no pun intended lmao) hopefully be b*zzed then too.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>